


Sh-sh-shakin'

by bootson



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Electricity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootson/pseuds/bootson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon installs a fence and it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sh-sh-shakin'

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) **prompt:** electrocution  
>  Title from Rooney's "Shakin'" because I suck at titles and I've never had issues being cliche. No beta, feel free to poke at my errors or offer to beta in the future. ;)

"I don't like this," Spencer muttered for roughly the eightieth time. "You're asking for trouble. We're going to get sued."

Brendon rolled his eyes and knelt down by the edge of the back deck to switch on the power for the covered outlet. "It's legal. I'm protecting the dogs."

"You're going to hurt someone, just you wait." This was a bad idea; such a bad idea that Spencer wasn't sure there were words to describe just how stupid this was.

A low hum started as soon as Brendon flipped the little switch between the two outlets. It wasn't a loud buzz, just background noise like a tv tuned to the wrong channel. Maybe Spencer was making it up, but he was pretty sure it sounded a lot more menacing than a radio without a signal.

"Okay. You think it's working?" Brendon asked, pushing his hair back from his face and staring at the thin line of metal circling the bottom of the fence.

"Sounds like it is," Spencer shrugged. The voltage was extremely low, just enough to startle the dogs into jumping back. They wouldn't have even bothered if Bogart hadn't taken to digging around the edge and scared the shit out of Brendon three days ago.

He probably went unheard since Brendon was off circling the perimeter and staring as if he could see the charge. Maybe Spencer should try a new tactic.

"Don't you think it's going to hurt them?"

Brendon bit down on his lip and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration for a moment. "It shouldn't. The guy at the store said these were the lowest voltage and the vet said this one would be fine for something as small as those Gizmo dogs."

"Papillons."

"Yeah, those," he waved a dismissive hand. "She said it would be fine for something that small so..." When Brendon's expression cleared, Spencer knew he was in trouble. "See! I'll show you."

 _Fuck_. "Bren-"

But it was too late. Brendon had already knelt down and reached out. Spencer tried to get to him and smack his hand away, but Brendon's fist had already closed around the thin metal wire. Movies would have made you think it was more dramatic than this, but Spencer was glad he'd been wrong when he sort of expected Brendon to fall over and start convulsing. Instead, Brendon went almost unnaturally still, gasped and his arm shook. It took Spencer a second to realize Brendon was trying to let go but couldn't.

"Bren, shit, I fucking _told_ you!" Spencer muttered under his breath as he closed the last bit of distance between them. Almost simultaneously, Brendon stumbled back on his heels, throwing the hand that hadn't been clasping the electric wire back to catch himself, and Spencer dropped to his knees beside him. "Idiot. Are you okay? I know you're terminally stupid, but are you all right? Do I need to call someone? Should I-"

"Spence," Brendon let out a shaky breath. His eyes were wide, the brown a little offset by how bloodshot the rest of his eyes looked, and his hair was a bit fluffy without actually standing on end like Doc Brown or Einstein or something. He laughed, a little broken and self-deprecating. "Damn. That was...fuck." He flexed his hand a few times. "I think my arm's numb."

"You probably killed some nerves, genius." Spencer was rambling, lashing out a little, but he reached out to rub Brendon's shoulder, reaching for his hand at the same time. He couldn’t help it if electrocution scares put him on edge. "Can you feel that?"

Rolling his shoulders, Brendon nodded then squeezed Spencer's hand. "Yeah. I just still feel a...pulse. It's...it's weird. I couldn't let go. I kept telling my hand to, but it's like the signal was blocked."

"Probably by however many fucking volts were shooting through you. You shouldn’t touch those things; but if you have to, you _tap_ them not _grab_." Pushing to his feet, Spencer reached down. "Can you stand? I think we need to get you inside."

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded and climbed to his feet slowly, steadying himself against Spencer's shoulder for a moment before letting himself be led in through the back door.

The dogs came running, but Spencer shut the door before they made it outside. Brendon was talking to them, holding a mini-conversation as he shuffled over to the sofa. Spencer practically pushed him down onto it, stopping to pat the dogs before falling onto the cushion beside Brendon's.

"How's it feel?" Spencer asked, tugging at the material of his shirt. Brendon's response time was a tad delayed as he raised his arms to let Spencer pull his shirt off. It was worrisome, but not the worst case scenario.

"Weird. It's like a localized adrenaline rush or something. I feel like it's shaking, but...not." He laughed quietly. "It's...not really a...nice feeling."

Spencer nodded, kneading his fingers into the muscles on Brendon's neck and working down toward his shoulder. Brendon groaned quietly, relaxing a bit into the touch. Slowly, Spencer worked his hand down Brendon's arm, his hands circling around his bicep and then lower. He dug his thumbs in just below Brendon's elbow, his finger tips into Brendon's wrist. Brendon was relaxing but it was slow going, his body still rigid, especially the right side.

When Spencer smoothed his fingers down Brendon's hand, it was a bit of a fight to uncurl his fingers. Brendon winced, a broken sound caught in his throat.

"Shh. Shh, you're okay," Spencer whispered and leaned in to press his lips to Brendon's collarbone. Anytime Spencer worried, he became more affectionate, clung a bit more tightly. He knew he was giving a lot away, but it was _Brendon_ and you couldn’t predict electricity so he thought he was entitled.

When he pulled back, Spencer studied Brendon's palm. There was a set of three red lines crossing it. "Bren...I swear." He worked the heel of Brendon's hand for a moment before lifting it. Carefully, so careful, Spencer pressed his lips to each line in turn. It took everything he had to contain a small smile as Brendon's breath hitched quietly.

"Spence..."

Spencer met his eyes and turned the hand he was holding to drop a kiss on each fingertip. "Don't do that to me again, okay?"

Brendon nodded.

"How's it feeling now."

Brendon tried to shrug, play nonchalant, but he grinned a little too wide. "Still tingling. But it's...good. It's better."

"You're still tense," Spencer pointed out. He tugged Brendon's wrist a little, just enough to make the point that he wanted Brendon closer. He came without any more coaxing, sinking against Spencer's chest with enough of his weight that Spencer leaned back against the sofa arm. He wiggled, arranging himself so he was on his side with his shoulder against Spencer and his hand under Spencer's shirt.

"Heat. It's a good muscle relaxer."

Spencer hummed, craning his neck to get at Brendon's lips. "You know what else is relaxing? Always makes you all pliable and easy."

"I get easy after I'm easy? That's a paradox." His lips brushed Spencer's with every motion. Spencer rolled his eyes, but caught the back of Brendon's neck to pull him into the kiss. His lips were more chapped than usual, his motions more lazy, but Spencer couldn't seem to mind. With every second, Brendon's body was getting looser, fitting more snugly against Spencer's. About the time Spencer's lips touched his throat, Brendon sighed but started pushing at his chest.

"Wait, wait."

Groaning, he pulled away. "Okay?"

Brendon disentangled their limbs, batting at Spencer's reaching hands. He was a little shaky on his feet, but Spencer thought that had more to do with pulling away than left over electric currents. Squaring his shoulders, Brendon headed for the glass door toward the yard, whistling for the dogs.

"What are you doing? Come back here. You need to rest." Or at least lie flat out, Spencer was a fan of that one.

"In a minute. You were right. We're going to get sued. That thing has to go."


End file.
